


Back Up

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Chakotay disagrees with one of his captain's command decisions.





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to Seema's "It's not always about you" challenge. Because when it comes to writing fic, it's really all about Seema!
> 
> Originally written and posted December 2004.

"Commander, in my Ready Room," Janeway snapped. She didn't so much as waste a glance in his direction. Chakotay obeyed with alacrity, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The Captain sat down behind her desk, though Chakotay didn't expect her to stay in one place for very long. He stood at attention, his hands clasped loosely behind his back. She gazed at him for a long moment; her expression was cold, her Death Glare set to maximum stun. 

"Would you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" she said in a low voice.

"What was what all about?"

"Don't play games with me, Mister." Janeway shook her head, as if in disbelief at his folly. "I'm talking about that stunt you pulled just now during the mission briefing."

"I was only pointing out--"

"How _dare_ you contradict me like that, saying it would be a mistake for me to lead the away team!"

"I didn't say 'mistake', I just said it would not be a good idea--"

"I know what you said! Regardless of the way you phrased it, you meant I was unfit for the job. That my presence would be a liability for the other members of the team." She rose from her seat, began circling around him slowly. He stared straight ahead, focusing on the stars visible through the viewport. "The situation with the Tirkarians is a delicate one. We need those supplies, Chakotay. B'Elanna's latest report estimates we've got less than a month before the warp engines begin to fail. You know as well as I do there isn't another viable source of dilithium for another 200 light years. Even at maximum warp--which we can't manage anyway in our present state--it would take us six weeks to get there."

"I'm well aware--"

"And the Tirkarians aren't exactly eager to help us," Janeway went on, as if there had been no interruption. "They're on the brink of war with the neighboring Ganga Republic. Any trade agreement with us could lead to the opening of hostilities if the Gangans think it's really a front for a military pact. We need to reassure both sides we have no interest whatsoever in interfering in their conflict." She took a deep breath. "As I said, a delicate situation. Which is why I intend to handle the negotiations personally." She paused, and looked him full in the eye. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Keeping his expression neutral, Chakotay said quietly, "I don't think you've considered all of the ramifications of your presence on the planet, Captain."

"Excuse me?"

"The Tirkarians have a strong cultural taboo about dealing with females, and from our other sources we've gathered that the Gangans pretty much feel the same way. I think it would be a mistake for you to--"

"A mistake?" There was a hint of danger in Janeway's tone.

"A big mistake." Throwing caution to the winds, Chakotay added, "In fact, a potential disaster if you were to beam down."

Janeway looked at him as if she couldn't believe her ears. "May I remind you I have already been in contact with the Tirkarian Premier--"

"Subspace contact. And even then, his manner was less than friendly. But if you were to attempt to speak with him in person, to treat with him as an equal--" Chakotay shook his head. "At best, they'd be insulted. At worse, you'd be putting the lives of the landing party--and yourself--at risk. Not to mention _Voyager_ as a whole."

Her head reared back. "This is preposterous! I'm a Starfleet captain--"

"And as such have learned that when dealing with an alien race, you've got to take their sensibilities under consideration. Especially in a potentially dangerous situation."

She seized upon his last words. "That's exactly it, that's why I need to be there!"

Chakotay bit back his frustration and tried another line of attack. "Tuvok also expressed his reservations about your intention to lead the mission."

"Yes, he did, but you were the one who stated flatly I could not go!"

"I said 'should not', not 'could not'," he clarified.

"Because I shouldn't put myself in danger?" Janeway said angrily. "What kind of a captain would I be if I avoided all risk, instead sent my people into situations I wouldn't want to face myself?" Her face was only inches from his own; her voice dropped in volume, yet didn't lose any of its intensity. "This is _my_ ship, _my_ crew, and as such it is _my_ responsibility to see these negotiations through!"

His patience finally ran out. "Damn it, it's not always about you!" 

Janeway's eyes narrowed and Chakotay had to stop himself from instinctively reaching up and feeling if his eyebrows had been singed off. 

"Captain, no one doubts your dedication to the ship and crew--the Spirits know, you've proved it many times-- but can't you see that by your stubborn insistence, you're actually putting everyone else at much greater risk?"

He braced himself for a harsh retort, but she was silent.

In a gentler tone, he added, "Kathryn, you can't always do it alone. Sometimes you have to rely on someone else to get the job done. It doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you're stronger as a team."

Her expression softened. "I suppose you're right."

Chakotay smiled. "That's a first."

Janeway gave him a sharp look. With a touch of steel in her voice, she said, "I'd like to think I'm a big enough person to admit when I'm wrong."

"Of course you are," he said soothingly. A sudden thought made him grin. "Just like you can freely acknowledge I'm better at Velocity than you are."

"You most certainly are not!" 

"I did beat you the last time we played," he reminded her. "Granted it was some time ago, but surely you haven't forgotten."

Janeway picked up the PADD with the mission parameters and began scrolling through it. "That's only because you cheated."

Chakotay didn't answer.

"That last ball was clearly out."

He took the PADD from her and started heading toward the door.

"It really was out!"

"If you'll excuse me, Captain, I have a mission to prepare for."

She called after his retreating back, "Get to it then, and I'm telling you right now, Commander, that not only do I expect you to be successful, you'd better come back in one piece because the two of us have some unfinished business to take care of!"

Chakotay grinned but didn't halt or turn around.


End file.
